priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
The Price is Right Timeline/Season 31
Season 31 (2002-2003) Pricing game calendar for Season 31, hosted by Scorpz. Week 1 (1,222 – 223xK):''' September 23-27 * On Monday, the set is decorated for the season premiere. * Monday's opening titles are "31 Years! Let's Celebrate!", "America's Favorite Game Show!", and "Better Than Ever!" * In Monday's opening spiel, "Television's most exciting hour of fantastic prizes!" is replaced with "The first show of our 31st year!" * On Monday, the red-green-blue-yellow curtains surrounding the audience permanently carries over to the daytime show. * Monday show has a "31 Years" logo in the opening, in the mid-show bumper, and on the Big Doors. * As of Monday, Rod no longer appears on-camera calling contestants; he still appears onstage after the Showcase, but usually not early enough to be seen on CBS. * Rod introduces Bob on Monday as, "The star of The Price Is Right, the man who's been entertaining us for over forty-five years, Bob Barker!" * On Monday, small piles of tinsel are strewn about Plinko's small prizes. * Tuesday show introduces Price's second major set overhaul. The darker doorframes from The Price Is Right Salutes carry over to daytime, and the Big Doors now have identical patterns except for two stripes that are colored differently on each door. The Hollywood mural replaces the traditional patterns on the Turntable walls; the "interior panel" turns gold and no longer has any pattern at all, and the "game side" has the old patterns in red, blue, and yellow instead of purple, red, and orange. Additionally, the gold parts of the Turntable wall are now brighter and shinier than before. * Tuesday show also restores the now star-surrounded regular log to the Big Doors; it is also restored, in its red-and-yellow version and surrounded by stars, to the opening. The "31 Years" logo remains in the mid-show bumper. * As of Tuesday, the star wipe transition in the opening is given blue and yellow borders. * Tuesday show is Brandi's first appearance as a semi-permanent Beauty. * On Thursday, the second version of the opening logo's star pattern debuts. '''Week 2 (1,223 – 224xK):''' September 30-October 4 * Monday is Nikki's last episode. * On Monday, the third, permanent version of the opening logo's star pattern debuts. * On Monday, the spay/neuter stamps are unveiled (again). * Beginning on Monday, the ticket plug's "postcard" uses spay/neuter stamps, and the entire address slides onto the screen at once. '''Week 3 (1,224 – 225xK):''' October 7-11 * As of Monday, the camera no longer zooms in on windows during 3 Strikes. * On Monday, a larger "NO" graphic without a circle is introduced for 3 Strikes. * On Monday, Bob plugs the spay/neuter stamps yet again at the beginning of Act 5. * On Wednesday, no grocery item game is played; the episode's Pick-a-Number was a substitution for a malfunctioning Penny Ante. The latter game was removed from the pricing game rotation after this episode. '''Week 4 (1,225 – 226xK):''' October 14-18 * Tuesday is Shane's first episode. * Tuesday show's rerun on Christmas Day included the real credits, likely due to an error at CBS. * On Friday, Bob plugs the spay/neuter stamps at the beginning of Act 5. '''Week 5 (1,226 – 227xK):''' October 21-25 * On Friday, Range Game is played for a car. '''Week 6 (1,227 – 228xK):''' October 28-November 1 * Tuesday is Lisa's first episode. * On Tuesday, Golden Road is played for a boat. '''Week 7 (1,228 – 229xK):''' November 4-8 * Paul Boland begins filling in as the announcer on Tuesday. '''Week 8 (1,229 – 230xK):''' November 11-15 * Paul Boland appears on-camera on Monday. * Burton Richardson begins filling in as the announcer on Tuesday. * Burton appears on-camera on Tuesday. * Tuesday's Pick-a-Pair is a substitution for Penny Ante, which was presumably removed from the rotation after the October 9 show was taped. * On Wednesday, Push Over is played for a car. * Friday is Jennifer England's first episode. '''Week 9 (1,230 – 231xK):''' November 18-22 '''Week 10 (1,231 – 232xK):''' November 25-27 * Thanksgiving week; only three shows. * On Wednesday, Range Game is played for a car. * On Wednesday, Most Expensive is played for three trips. * On Wednesday, contestant Ayodele is disqualified from the first Showcase Showdown for not getting the Big Wheel all the way around in a bonus spin-off; this contradicts proper procedure, which calls for the spin-off and the bonus spin to be treated as two separate entities and for the contestant to be given another spin for the spin-off only. '''Week 11 (1,232 – 233xK):''' December 2-6 * Rod returns on Thursday. * Thursday show has the final appearance of the Plinko sign. '''Week 12 (1,233 – 234xK):''' December 9-13 * On Wednesday, 2 for the Price of 1 is played for a car. * On Thursday, the Plinko sign is done away with; the game is now introduced with a green "$50,000" Graphic. '''Week 13 (1,234 – 235xK):''' December 16-20 * The set is decorated for Christmas all week. * All Christmas shows this season have a Christmas pattern replacing the light border; different ones are used on Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday, with a "permanent" one debuting on Thursday. * All Christmas shows this season have the same three opening titles, in red text: "Joyeux Noel;" "Feliz Navidad;" and "Merry Christmas!" * On all Christmas shows this season, the "31 Years" logo is not used during the mid-show bumper; instead, the regular logo simply appears in the lower-right corner of the screen. * Friday's Plinko intro does not use the music sting from The Cats. * On Friday, Plinko's $10,000 slot is still the same one from the 25th Anniversary Special. '''Week 14 (1,235 – 236xK):''' December 23-24 * Christmas week; only two shows. * The set is still decorated for Christmas this week. * Tuesday's Plinko intro uses the sting from The Cats one final time. * On Tuesday, Push Over is played for a car. '''Week 15 (1,236 – 237xK):''' January 2-3 * New Year's week; only two shows. '''Week 16 (1,237 – 238xK):''' January 6-10 * As of Tuesday, the sting from The Cats is permanently removed from Plinko. * On Thursday, 2 for the Price of 1 is played for a car. '''Week 17 (1,238 – 239xK):''' January 13-17 * By Tuesday, Plinko has introduced a new $10,000 slot whose digits are all the same size, similar to the appearance of the $5,000 slot. '''Week 18 (1,239 – 240xK):''' January 20-24 * On Friday, Range Game is played for a car. '''Week 19 (1,240 – 241xK):''' January 27-31 * Monday show features the debut of On the Spot. * Monday show's rerun during the summer has several seconds of On the Spot edited out to remove all references to it being the game's first playing. * On Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday, Bob plugs MDS 1 while returning from a commercial for the fifth game. * On Friday, the orange Contestants' Row display becomes yellow. Also, the borders of the displays become a marbled silver, and their interior border becomes lined with black. Additionally, the edge of the Giant Price Tag becomes a marbled gold. * Friday is also the first show with a small hole in the bottom of the Turntable wall; the hole contains the electrical outlets for the nighttime Showcase podiums that will be seen for the first time next week. '''Week 20 (1,241 – 242xK):''' February 3-4, March 14, February 6-7 + Friday night * Originally scheduled for February 3-7. * MDS 1 (#007SP) airs on Friday night; originally scheduled for this Wednesday night, and originally rescheduled for the night of Wednesday, February 19. : '''Daytime :* Bob plugs MDS 1 while returning from commercial before the fifth game on Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday. He plugs MDS 2 at the same point on Thursday and Friday, but these plugs were edited over on CBS due to the specials being rescheduled. :* Tuesday show features future Golden-Road.net administrator John Sly as a contestant; John wins Clock Game, becoming the only pricing game-winner of the day. :* Wednesday show features the first playing of 5-digit Squeeze Play; on this episode, the game is played for a car. :* Beginning on Thursday, Lucky $even is occasionally played second again. : Primetime :* The MDS set features dollar signed Big Doors, gold-rimmed Contestants' Row displays and base, a flashing "$1,000,000" sign in the back of the audience, and a nighttime version of the Hollywood mural on the Turntable. Also, a dollar sign border is used in the opening and the mid-show bumper. Additionally, special six-digit Showcase podiums are used; unlike the daytime podiums, they are identical and have an MDS logo on the front. :* Each MDS has a different opening, but they generally begin with Bob standing in front of the Big Wheel on the daytime set, saying, "It's The Price Is Right $1,000,000 Spectacular. Come on down!" followed by Rod doing a voice-over as people rush from their homes and jobs to Television City, Bob throwing money up in the air in front of the Big Wheel, and Claudia modeling a convertible. :* On MDSs, Bob is introduced as "the star of The Million Dollar Price Is Right." :* MDSs have a silver knot and dollar sign on the Giant Price Tag; the tag also has a slightly shinier gold border than it does in daytime TV. :* MDSs 1-3 have audience entrances regardless of the first game. :* As of this special, the light-projected stars are replaced with dollar signs during Showcase Showdowns. :* MDSs have a special version of the show's logo in front of a green star. :* MDSs display TPIR logos within the opening's start wipe. :* MDS establishes new standard nighttime cash graphics, with some having more consistent color schemes than others. :* The value of a dollar in a nighttime bonus spin is increased from $100,000 to $1,000,000. :* MDS establishes the practice at night of playing suspenseful music during bonus spins. :* MDS establishes the use of different cues for closed-captioning plugs than on the daytime show. :* MDSs have a $1,000 bonus for perfect bids in Contestants' Row; it is not known whether or not this bonus was in place during the 30th Anniversary Special or The Price Is Right Salutes. :* MDS establishes the use of gold trip surrounds and IUFB covers in primetime. :* The opening music from the 30th Anniversary Special is now established as the standard nighttime opening; the same applies to the music in the consolation prize plugs. :* Race Game is played for four trips. :* Push Over is played for a car. :* MDS features an appearance by the long-absent "Price Is Right Cheerleaders" showcase. :* This MDS is the first show taped with the set changes that made their daytime debuts on the January 31 episode. Week 21 (1,242 – 243xK):''' February 10-14 + night of Wednesday, February 5 * MDS 2 (#008SP) airs on the night of February 5; originally intended for this Wednesday night. : '''Daytime :* Bob plugs MDS 2 while returning from commercial before the fifth game on Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday; the Thursday and Friday shows likely contained plugs for MDS 3 at the same spot, edited out on the CBS airings due to the specials being rescheduled. :* Tuesday show debuts On the Spot's regular price circles. : Primetime :* On MDSs 2 and 3, Rod introduces Bob as, "the star of the $1,000,000 Spectacular, The Price Is Right's, Bob Barker!" :* Grocery Game is played for three trips. :* MDS adds TPIR logos to the interiors of consolation prize wipes. Week 22 (1,243 – 244xK):''' February 17-21 + night of Wednesday, February 12 * MDS 3 (#009SP) airs on the night of February 12; originally intended for this Wednesday night. : '''Daytime :* Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday shows likely contained plugs for MDS 3 while coming out of commercial before the fifth game; if they were there, they were edited out of the CBS airings due to the reschedulings. :* Tuesday show features the 1,000th playing of Lucky $even. :* Tuesday show likely has the first appearance of the newly polished-up Train. :* On Wednesday, Shell Game is played for a car. : Primetime :* Range Game is played for a car. Week 23 (1,244 – 245xK):''' February 24-28 * Friday show has Lanisha's very first appearance, as a substitute for Claudia. '''Week 24 (1,245 – 246xK):' March 3-6, 10 * Originally scheduled for March 3-7. * On Wednesday, Grocery Game is played for a car. * On Wednesday show, Bob mishears one of the bids on the fifth IUFB, resulting in contestant Lisa bidding one dollar over the wrong amount and thus not winning a prize that she otherwise would have. During the credits, Rod announced that due to the confusion, Lisa was "awarded the prizes;" exactly ''which prizes she was awarded is unclear. * On Friday, the regular patterns are restored to the Turntable walls in sparkly pink, light purple, and blue -- except for the interior panel, which remains solid gold. The "extra" panel of the wall is now pink and blue, which does not correspond to either of its previous color schemes. Also, the light matrix is repainted to reflect the new walls, and the carpet is now blue. * Also on Friday, the Showcase podiums become a sparkly blue and purple; additionally, they appear to have had a base added beneath them, making them slightly taller than before. '''Week 25 (1,246 – 247xK):''' March 17-19, 21, June 20 * Originally scheduled for March 17-21. * Thursday show was both delayed a day and pre-empted; it did not air in full anywhere until June 19. * CBS's airing of the Friday show, which was delayed to late June, has the ticket plug replaced with Bob plugging reruns of the primetime specials. * Thursday show features the famous contestant "Buy or Sell Michael." '''Week 26 (1,247 – 248xK):''' April 7-8, September* 2, April 10-11 * Originally scheduled for March 24-28. * On Monday, Squeeze Play is played for a car. '''Week 27 (1,248 – 249xK):''' June 23-27 * Originally scheduled for March 31-April 4. * Thursday show is the last appearance of both Lisa and Jennifer England. * CBS's airing of the Friday show, which was delayed to late June, has the ticket plug replaced with Bob plugging reruns of the primetime specials. '''Week 28 (1,249 – 250xK):''' April 14-18 * On Wednesday, Golden Road is played for a boat. * On Wednesday, Bonus Game is played for a car. '''Week 29 (1,250 – 251xK):''' April 21-25 * On Wednesday, a giant yellow circle is placed behind the Clock Game board to block the blue parts of the Turntable wall, which were being chroma-keyed out of the picture; this solution proved awkward and was only used twice. '''Week 30 (1,251 – 252xK):''' April 28-May 2 + night of Saturday, May 3 * MDS 4 (#010SP) airs on Saturday night. : '''Daytime :* Beginning on Monday, Bob plugs the week's MDS while returning from commercial before the fifth game; this continues through Friday of Week 32. :* On Friday, Push Over is played for a car. :* On Friday, Pathfinder offers a $30,000 car. : Primetime :* MDSs' openings drop the shot of Claudia modeling a convertible and add one of Bob counting money in front of the Big Wheel. :* Despite the return of the regular Turntable walls, MDSs 4-6 still use the nighttime Hollywood mural. :* MDSs no longer have gold glitter on Contestants' Row or silver and extra-shiny gold on the Giant Price Tag. :* As of this MDS, all wipes have TPIR dollar signs in them. :* Several new cues debut on this special; they are used on MDSs 4-6 and are never heard again. :* MDS establishes return of daytime cues to nighttime closed-captioning plugs. :* This is the first MDS to guarantee at least one million dollar spin. The spin is awarded to the Showcase winner if no one hits a dollar during the Showcase Showdowns; if there are no dollars and there is a double overbid, a random person is called from the audience to spin. The "random person" in the double overbid scenario does not lose his eligibility to be a regular contestant. :* When it is used after the Showcase, the Big Wheel is set up right in front of Door #1. :* Post-Showcase million-dollar spins do not award any money for landing on a green section. :* The Big Wheel's space separators now have gold glitter on them at night. :* 1 Right Price is played for two cars. :* On the Canadian TV station Omni1, MDSs 4-6 were aired with their real credit rolls. Week 31 (1,252 – 253xK):''' May 5-9 + night of 10 * MDS 5 (#011SP) airs on Saturday night. : '''Daytime :* Assuming that show #1513X is not included in the episode count, this week's Tuesday show is the real episode #6,000. : Primetime :* Bob counting money is absent from this special's opening. :* MDS features the debut of the enlarged Let 'em Roll set, which carries over to daytime in Week 34. The game is now concealed by the Race Game Curtain instead of the Giant Price Tag. :* Make Your Move is played with Push Over's think music on this episode. :* MDS introduces dimmed lights for nighttime bonus spins. Week 32 (1,253 – 254xK):''' May 12-16 + night of 17 * MDS 6 (#012SP) airs on Saturday night. : '''Daytime :* On Thursday, Most Expensive is played for three trips. :* On Friday, Shell Game is played for a car. :* Burton Richardson begins filling in as the announcer on Friday. (The MDS, which was not taped at the same time as this week's daytime shows, is announced by Rod.) Week 33 (1,254 – 255xK):''' May 19-23 * Beginning this week, every Friday show through the end of the season has Bob plugging reruns of the primetime specials while coming out of commercial before the fifth game. '''Week 34 (1,255 – 256xK):''' May 26-30 * Friday show has the debut of the yellow Clock Game board; additionally, the game's price graphics are now a much more noticeable shade of yellow. * Friday show also has the daytime debut of the enlarged Let 'em Roll set. '''Week 35 (1,256 – 257xK):''' June 2-6 * Friday is Rachel's first episode. * Wednesday show marks the last known use of the Fortune Hunter intro cue for It's in the Bag until Season 35. * Randy West begins filling in as the announcer on Friday and remains through the end of the season. '''Week 36 (1,257 – 258xK):''' June 9-13 * Monday show features the start of the part-time return of Double Prices to the Giant Price Tag. The camera now cuts to a straight-on shot of the Tag as it rises; previously, it had simply zoomed out from Bob and shot the Tag at an angle. * On Thursday, Grocery Game's sign is absent for no apparent reason. '''Week 37 (1,258 – 259xK): June 16-18 * Season finale week; only three shows. * Thursday begins seven episodes delayed from March and April (Weeks 26 and 27). * Summer reruns begin on June 30; they are interrupted on September 2 by the episode delayed from March 26. Category:Timelines